chrysanthémum
by H.Tamaki
Summary: chen oneshoot dengan alur yang sama...
1. prologue

TING TONG dentuman keras dari sebuah bel besar pada sebuah gereja dimana dua insan yang saling mencintai, melakukan upacara suci penyatu hubungan mereka sebagai suami-istri yang sah. Suara tepuk tangan mulai terdengar dan disambut oleh teriakan ria para tamu undangan. Mitos yang beredar mengataka jika kita menangkap rangkaian bunga yang dilemparkan oleh para pengantin, maka akan cepat menikah. Tapi bagaimana kalau yang mendapatkannya adalah seorang gadis kecil?

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Kim Jongdae, mulai sekrang anda akan pindah pada keluarga—" seorang pelayan terpaksa memotong perkataannya karena seorang namja manis tiba-tiba memeluk seorang wanita tua yang kelihatan masih cantik pada usiannya yang mencapai kepala tiga.

"_Mwo?_ Tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkan _eomma!_"

Sang ibu membalas pelukan anaknya, hampir mengeluarkan air matanya. "Tidak! Jangan sakiti anakku! Biarkan aku saja yang menjadi pembantu di rumah mewah ini! Jangan buat anakku tersiksa lagi!"

Mendengar perkataan _eomma_-nya, sang anak pastilah sedih akan kasih sayang yang diberikan sang ibu terhadap anak semata wayangnya ini.

"_Eomma?_ Jangan, _eomma_! Biar dae saja yang menjadi pembantu… dae tidak mau _eomma_ bekerja terlalu keras lagi! Tapi… Hikss… aku tidak mau… Hikss meninggalkan eomma… Hikss…" anak tersebut menangis.

"Jangan, dae-_ya_! Biar _eomma_ saja! Kau masih harus melanjutkan pendidikanmu, _eoh_… Biar _eomma_ saja…" ucap sang ibu sembari menangis dan mengusap mata anaknya yang basah akibat air mata.

"Tidak! Biar Jongdae saja, _eomma_…" sang anak berdiri dan berjalan mendekati sang pelayan tampan berbaju jas hitam.

"Tidak! Tidak, Jongdae!" sang ibu mencoba meraih tangan anaknya.

"Maafkan Jongdae, _eomma_. Tapi Jongdae yakin akan kembali. Jongdae tidak akan seperti ayah yang meninggalkan kita berdua dengan keadan sebatang kara lagi. Jongdae berjanji akan membawa kebahagian kepada _eomma_."ucap sang anak dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Dae! Jongdae-_ya_!" sang ibu menangis melihat anaknya yang sudah meninggalkan dirinya. Demi ibunya, dia rela kembali menjadi pembatu lagi. Sebelumnya, dia pernah disiksa oleh tuan mudanya dan menjadi trauma sehingga sang ibu harus turun tangan dan membatalkan kontrak dengan keluarga majikannya anaknya tersebut.

Keluarga mereka hanya mereka berdua sekarang. Ayah mereka yang dulu adalah orang tercinta, kini meninggalkan mereka dengan hutang yang sangatlah banyak. Sehingga pihak yang meberikan hutang tersebut selalu memaksakan mereka untuk membayarnya. Mereka mengancam akan mengobrak-abrik rumah mereka atau bahkan menjualnya untuk membayar hutang tersebut walaupun masih tidak cukup untuk membayar hutang yang seberapa tersebut. Hanya ada satu cara agar itu tidak terjadi. Yaitu menjadi pembantu keluarga mereka.

Sang ibu sudah sering saktit-sakitan karena terlalu banyak bekerja. Bukan hanya satu pihak yang memberikan pinjaman kepada kepala keluarga mereka, namun pihak lain juga. Sehingga sang anak juga melakukan hal yang sama, walaupun dirinya masih menduduki bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Seorang namja manis dari keluarga Kim ini memiliki wajah yang cantik seperti _yeoja_, apalagi jika berambut panjang. Namun dia seperti _namja_ lainnya, rambut hitam pendek dan poni yang hampir menutupi matanya tetapi, bibir merah muda yang manis dan berkurva, bulu mata yang sangat panjang. Dia sangatlah cantik walaupun mengenakan pakaian lusuh dan kusam.

Duduk di kursi belakang sebuah mobil mewah yang dikemudikan oleh seorang pelayan tampan dan juga seorang supir tersebut dengan raut wajah sedih. Memikirkan apa yang diperbuat ayahnya. Namun, sekarang dia harus menjadi maid lagi dan merasakan rasanya disiksa lagi. Dia juga memikirkan keadaan ibunya tanpa dirinya. Biasanya, mereka diperbolehkan unuk tinggal di kediaman mereka. Tetapi entah kenapa, hanya keluarga ini yang bersikukuh untuk membuat _maid_ mereka menetap di kediaman mereka.

Sesampainya di kediaman majikan barunya, Jongdae mematung. Rumah tersebut sangat megah, dengan didominasi oleh warna putih itu membuat dia membelakkan matanya. _"Indah seklali"_ benaknya.

"Ada apa, tuan Kim?" Tanya sang _butler_.

"Um… tidak. Aku tidak yakin kalau aku diperbolehkan menginap- atau bahkan menetap di rumah semewah ini. Tapi, kalau pembantu pasti tidak—" "Apa maksud anda?" sang butler mengintrupsi perkatanyaannya.

"Anda akan menjadi keluarga di rumah ini loh, tuan Kim" sambungnya.

"He?" Jongade mebelak kaget. "Apa yang—" "Makanya, jika seseorang bicara itu, didengar baik-baik." sela sang _butler_ dengan tidak sopannya.

"Bukankah ayahku memiliki hutang dengan keluarga ini? Atau ayahku sengaja menjualku pada keluarga ini?!" panik Jongdae, masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Makanya jangan suka mengintrupsi perkataan seseorang." butler tersebut makin tidak sopan walaupun dia sedang bicara dengan calon tuan mudanya. "Ayah anda…" menunggu jawaban dari butler.

"Adalah pemilik rumah ini…"

Jongdae senyap seketika.

"Mwo?!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Rumah yang mewah dan disambut oleh para maid dan butler._

_Tinggal dengan 5 cowok tampan dalam satu rumah._

_Bukan jadi pembantu, namun menjadi tuan muda dan dijadikan anak angkat._

_Biasanya aku selalu ditindas, sekarang aku dilindungi oleh saudara-saudara tiriku._

_Betapa beruntungnya diriku karena bisa pindah di sini._

_.Tapi, apakah aku lebih bahagia di sini walauoun tanpa eomma?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dengan tergesa-gesa seorang namja mungil berlari ke dalam rumah mewah tersebut. namun berhenti karena melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, ayahnya.

"Jongdae-ya…"

"Aku merindukanmu, nak."


	2. the brother

Rumah ini dihuni oleh 6 pria ditambah Jongdae menjadi 7. Ayahnya Jongdae, Kelima anak angkat tuan Kim dan Kim Jongdae. Lima anak angkat keluarga Kim memanggil nama masing-masing dengan nama panggilan berbeda-beda. Anak terakhir, Huang Zitao. Nama panggilannya adalah Tao. Anak keempat, Zhang Yixing. Nama panggilannya adalah Lay. Anak ketiga, Wu Yifan. Nama panggilannya adalah Kris. Anak kedua, Kim Minseok. Nama panggilannya adalah Xiumin. Anak pertama, Xi Lu han. Nama panggilannya adalah Luhan. Dan anak kandung atau anak kelima, Kim Jongdae. Nama panggilannya adalah Chen. Entah kenapa, tapi Jongdae dipanggil Chen. /karena itu nama panggunya /ga

Awal ketemu, Jongdae—bukan sebut Chen saja, Chen memang terlihat kalem dan ragu-ragu dengan saudara-saudara tirinya. Namun setelah sudah lama kenal, dia sudah tiga ragu-ragu lagi akan saudara-saudara tirinya. Dia dulu sangat kalem dan udah seperti pembantu-pembantu di sinetron. Sifatnya langung berubah dari pertama kali bertemu. Dia menjadi lebih _friendly_ dan sangat menyenagkan, suka membantu dengan yang lain. Walaupun sifat pembatu-pembantu di sinetronnya masih ada. Dan yang paling penting, sifat manjanya makin meningkat.

.

Sebelum…

"Na-namaku… Kim Jongdae." TEP ayahnya Chen menupuk pundak putranya.

"Sekarang namamu 'Chen'." senyum lebar tetampang di wajah tampan sang pria tua.

"Dan Chen…" dia mendekati anak-anak angkatnya "Perkenalkan, sekarang mereka adalah saudaramu…"

"_anyeong haseyo_…" "_ni hao_~" "_hello_" sapa masing-masing dari mereka.

"Mulai dari yang paling kanan… Xiumin." "_Anayeong haseyo…_"

"Luhan…" "Hai…"

"Kris…" "_Hello_, Chen."

"Lay…" dia hanya melambai.

".. dan Tao…" "_Ni Hao, gege_."

Chen membungkukkan badannya "Sa-sa-salam kenal! Ka-kalau ada apa-apa bisa bilang ke saya." Yaampun, Chen terbiasa menjadi pembantu, jadinya gini deh.

Kelima saudara tirinya melihat kelakuannya yang rada-rada takut dan sangat gugup. Yang tertua mencoba menenangkannya."Kau tidak apa-apa, Chennie?"

Makin menundukkan badannya "A-aku tidak apa-apa! Tuan—bukan, Luhan-_hyung_!"

Kris tertawa dan menepuk bahu saudara barunya. "Kau tidak perlu gugup. Kita saudara bukan?"

Xiumin ikutan nyempil. "Kenapa? Kau tidak terbiasa dengan kami?"

"_Gege_ tidurnya bareng Tao, ya?" Salah topik, Tao.

"Lama-lama juga akan terbiasa…" sambung Xiumin.

"Sini, _gege_ ajak keliling-keliling." Kris merangkul lalu membawa Chen keluar rumah.

"Ikut!" dengan cepat Luhan memeluk leher Chen dari belakang.

Tao dan Xiumin mengikuti mereka, senang akan saudara baru mereka. Btw, Lay dari tadi kemana?

.

Masalah kamar…

Chen sudah diberitahu oleh Luhan kalau kamar mereka bersebelahan. Tapi masalahnya adalah… memangnya kamar Luhan yang mana? Dia sudah tahu pasti di lantai dua. Tapi di lantai dua terdapat 5 ruangan. Ruang keluarga, kamar mandi dan 3 buah kamar tidur. Karena akan mudah ditebak jikalau kamar Chen berada di tengah, jadi Chen memikir dua kali, ruangan manakah yang benar. Kalau bukan yang tengah, itu berarti yang paling ujung sebelah kiri. Karena berdekatan dengan ruang keluarga, jadi kemungkinan ruangannya kosong.

Chen memasuki ruangan tersebut. Penampakan _topless_ Kris yang ia lihat pertama kali. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Kris menatapnya dengan biasa saja, Chen udah komat-kamit dengan wajah memerah.

"Ma-maaf, hyung! Aku salah kamar!" menutup kasar pintu kamar Kriss.

Kris memandang heran saudara tirinya.

Dia langsung lari dan tanpa babibu memasuki ruang tengah. Ternyata ruangannya Luhan. Salah lagi dia.

"Chennie!" Luhan menghampiri Chen yang terengah-engah di ambang pintu kamarnya

"_Hyung_! Ma-maaf aku salah kamar... lagi…" "Lagi?"

"Itu tidak penting. Ngomong-ngomong… apakah aku tidak akan diapa-apakan Kris-hyung kalau memasuki ruangannya tanpa izin? Dan apakah tidak apa-apa aku me-me-melihat…" Chen menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

"Oh… yaampun, Chen. Kau tidak apa-apa?" mencoba menenagkan saudara barunya.

"_Hyung_… tidak apa-apakan?" Chen merasa kalau dia lebih bisa akrab dengan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengusap lembut suari hitam Chen. "Tidak, kok. Kris itu baik, loh."

"_Hyung_…" Chen menunjukkan sifat manjanya. Memeluk Luhan, dan dibalas juga oleh Luhan, pelukan kasih saying tersebut.

.

Yaampu. Ayahnya harus memasang papan nama untung di setiap kamar tidur yang ada.

Karena tidak ada, jadi Chen lah yang membuat papan nama tersebut.

.

.

Masalah keakraban…

Chen tenu saja bisa lebih akrab dengan Luhan. Karena menurut Chen, Luhan itu sangat baik dan pengertian terhadapnya. Dia selalu diajak ngobrol Xiumin, karena sama-sama penduduk asli Korea dan memiliki marga yang sama. Tao selalu mengajak dia bermain bersama, mereka jadi lebih akrab dan selalu manja bersama oleh para _hyung_ mereka. Dikarenakan mereka berdua yang paling muda. Kris memang dingin, tapi dia perhatian kepada Chen. Dia selalu mengannggap Chen itu imut. Sementara Lay, entah apa yang dipikirkan olehnya. Walaupun begitu, dialah satu-satunya orang yang paling akrab dengan Chen di kediaman Kim tersebut, Bahkan lebih akrab dari ayah kandungnya Chen. Waw…

Masalah pembagian pekerjaan…

Sudah diatur, mah. Kalo yang ini tenang aja. Tinggal Chennya aja. Dia kenapa sih dah, bener-bener kayak pembantu di sinetron-sinetron. Biasa aja gaada, masalah.

.

Mendadak Manja dia, gaes.

.

Sesudah… /Ini udah kayak iklan produk aja pake sebelum, sesudah /lol

Iya, gaes. Chen kalem kita sudah jadi manja. Kemana sifat pembantu-pembantu rumah tanggamu, Chen? Chen kalo apa-apa aja bakal manggil _hyung-hyung_ nya. Mereka bakal manjain Chen kayak anak kecil, bahkan Tao yang lebih muda dari Chen aja ikut manjain Chen. /Enak banget hidup lu, yah

Hobby-nya sekaranga adalah ngadu gajelas.

Waktu Chen ga nyampe mau ngambilin sereal di atas rak, dia minta bantu Tao yang ambilin.

"Aku ganyampe~" rengeknya dengan maja.

Datanglah Tao. Diambilnya kotak sereal tersebut.

"Sini aku ambilin, hyung."

"Hehe… makasih, Tao." cengar-cengir bikin kesel ini, malah imut di mata Tao.

.

Masih ada yang lebih bikin ngakak bin absurd ala manjanya mama Chen. /lah-

Waktu Chen digodain brondong-brondong tetangga.

"Ayuk, dek. Main sama abang." idih.

"Ogah! Lepasin!"

Nih brondong, berai amat ngerangkul Chen. Dia gatau kalau mereka lagi di kawasan banyak binatang buas apa? /eh-

Tapi masih bagus brondong daripada om-om, Chen. /eh-

"Kuy, lah kita skuy skuy aselele." apaan?

"Kamu macam-macam lagi, aku bakal aduin ke Lu-_ge_, nih!"

Bukannya _stop_, nih terong-terongan malah berebutan _grab-grab_-in badan kurus Chen.

"Lu-_ge_! Lu-_ge_! _Help_!"

Datanglah Luhan bawa sapu.

"Lo apain adek gw, hah?"

Mampus kelyan.

Para brondong udah komat-kamit baca doa penangkal setan /woe-, ngeri mereka. Walaupun mereka banyak, tapi makhluk yang ada di sana itu ngeri banget, dah kayak emak-emak pms.

Xiumin keluar dari rumah dan langsung meluk adek angkatnya. "Kamu gapapa, Chen?"

Berasa drama, dah.

.

Kira-kira seperti itulah. Sudah cukup aku merecehkan mereka.

Istrinya pada ngamuk nanti. –abaikan

…


	3. the school

Karena Chen masih di usia anak sekolahan. Dan kebetulan sekolah lamanya jauh banget dari kediaman mereka, dia bakal dipindahin di sekolah yang sama dengan sekolah para _hyung_-nya. Tao masih anak smp, dia sekolahnya beda. Btw, enak banget jadi holkay,loh. Rumah mewah, sekolah elit. Dengan senang hati Chen mengatakan selamat tinggal kepada sekolah lamanya. Dimana gurunya _killer_ semua, tapi di sini gurunya penghuni surga semua kayaknya. /yuhuu- Sabarnya minta ampun. Tapi ada lah yang _killer_ gitu. Btw, muridnyakan holkay semua, mereka pada songong ga, yah?

Jawabannya adalah setengah-setengah. Ada yang songong tapi suka sedekah (entah apa maksudnya coba?). Dan ada yang kalem-kalem aja. Ini biasanya cogan yang dingin, nih. Biasanya mereka kalo ngebet sama orang, kudu diapaksain jadi ! Btw ada juga makhluk yang otaknya rada-rada _error_ semua, mungkin konslet kali yah? Bahkan ada yang bucin. Yang terakhir ngenes banget, dah.

Chen jadi murid pindahan kelas 1-3. Kelas yang banyak cabenya. Awas Chen, ketularan cabenya nanti. Kebetula disebelahnya kelas 1-4. Kelas yang banyak terongnya. Cocok banget, dah. Saking cocoknya, guru yang selesai ngajar dari ntuh dua kelas, kudu cari ustad buat nenangin penguin masing-masing kelas yang gaduhnya minta ampun. Biasa aja, atuh. Siapa tahu isinya bukan orang -seorang guru yang diduga pernah ngajar di kelas 1-3 dan 1-4-

Jadi sebenernya, sekolah absurd kek begini tuh, pembagian kelasnya sesuai derajatnya murid-murid. Derajat yang dimaksud bukanlah dari yang pangkat bokap yang tinggi ke rendah atau dari yang paling kaya ke yang paling miskin. _Oh, no_. Tidak seperti itu. Derajatnya itu adalah yang masih waras(?), yang kalem, yang cabe, yang terong dan yang lainnya.

Kelas 1-A itu yang masih waras. Kenapa haru yang masih waras? Karena mereka belum dicoret dari _list_ orang waras Inilah kelas dambaan para guru. Isinya orang pinter dan taat aturan semua. Yang paling _top_, dah. Peringkat umum terus pokoknya. Ngomong pake sopan-santun, pake tata keramah, titik koma mesti pake dan yang terpenting… gapernah ngegas. Ininih yang dabez.

Kelas 1-2. Isinya orang kalem _and cool_ gitu. Pinter sih iya, tapi sifatnya dikondisiin, mas. Dah, itu doank.

Kelas 1-3. Nah ini. Gaperlu dijelasin. Soalnya udah tahu isinya cabe semua. Saya heran, deh. Ini sekolah khusus cowok, kok ada kelas khusu cabenya, yah? Malah Chen dimasukkin ke kelas ini lagi. Apa salah dia?

Kelas 1-4. Yang ini juga gaperlu dijelasin. Penghuninya terong semua. _Playboy_, lah. Bucin, lah. Ganteng sih ganteng mas, tapi selingkuhannya ada berapa? Heran saya sama penghuni kelas ini, udah punya pacar tapi masih mau nge-bucin.

Dan yang terakhir kelas 1-5. Tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya gimana. Bisa kalem, bisa sedeng mereka. Kadang diem kayak orang gaada kerjaan, kadang berisik kayak orang utan. Mereka otaknya pada ga konek semua, ya? Terus, sekali koneknya, mereka langsung _overdosis_ gitu.? ni kelas atau rumah sakit jiwa, ya? Heh—gini-gini, mereka bisa nyaingin kelas 1-1, loh. Mereka pinter, cuy. Ini gabercanda, siswa dari kelas ini yang menduduki juara satu umum.

Btw, nih ya. Bukan hanya kelas 1 doank. Kelas 2 sama 3 juga sama. Tapi kelas 4 gaada. /yaiyalah

Tidak tahu kenapa harus dibagi kek begitu. Mungkin kepseknya udah dicoret dari _list_ orang waras. /ga

.

Dah, sudah cukup bahas soal sekolah orang. Tugas sekolah aja ga pernah di kerjain, mau bahas sekolah orang lain /ini ngomong apa, yah?

.

.

Kita do'a kan saja, supaya Chen tidak ketularan jadi cabe-cabean. Ngomong-ngomong soal cabe-cabean, pasti di benak kalian adalah Baekhyun. Kalo bukan Baekhyun, pasti aku/plak—Pas banget, nih. Makhluk yang bernama Byun Baekhyun tersebut, merupakan ketua kelas dari kelas 1-3 ini. Cucok, deh. Ntah apa yang terjadi, tapi cucok, deh./tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi— Dia sepertinya sudah mulai menyebarkan virus-nya kepada Chen. Kalo aku jadi kamu, bakal pinda kelas aku, Chen. Pindah ke kelas 1-2, lumayan banyak cogan/plak-

Nggak kelas ini, nggak kelas sebelah, heboh banget, dah. Kenapa? Lagi arisanan, nih jeng? Ikut donk, say/yalord-Kayak emak-emak aja. Ini sekolah atau time zone? Chen lagi lari dari Baekhyun yang pengen makein dia _lipstick_ ama _eye liner _aja langsung berhenti karena keributan di setiap kelas. Bukan hanya kelas biang kerok saja, kelas lainnya juga. Karena penasaran, Chen noleh ke belakang. Ternyata Baekhyun udah gakelihatan. Yang ada hanyalah cowok tinggi nan tampan yang ternyata biang dari kegaduhan semua kelas.

Siapa? Murid baru? Atau memang murid populer dari sekolah? Dia pake dasi warna merah, itu berarti dia kelas 1.

"_Omoo_! Ganteng banget, coy!"

"_Oppa_! Aku padamu!" lu cewek apa cowok, mas?

"Dia bule? Kyaa… ganteng banget~" yalord

Dari sekian banyak kelas yang tereak-tereak, cuma anak-anak kelas 1-3, kelas 2-3 sama 3-3 doank yang tereaknya paling jelas dan yang paling berisik. Chen mah gapeduli sama itu cogan. Dirinya masih normal, jadi dia langsung kabur aja. Mumpung gaada Baekhyun. Amat tentram walaupun banyak yang terea-tereak gajelas.

Wait. Dia nyadarin sesuatu kalau… kalau ntuh cogan dari tadi ngikutin dia? Whut? Kenawhy? Jangan-jangan dia bakal dijadiin target bullyan sama ntuh cowok. Oh tidak bisa, Ferguso. sekarang Chen bukan lagi orang lemah. _Cause_.. dia langsung aja pake senjata paling mujarabnya, yaitu ngadu. Mumpung jarak kelas para _hyung_-nya ga terlalu jauh dari kelasnya.

Tapi lebih baik gaperlu kepedaan. Kan dia juga kelas 1, jadi dia pasti pengen ke kelasnya. Kan kelasnya deketan. Biar saja Chen yang menebak kalau dia kelas 1-1 atau 1-2. Karena muka ganteng kek gitu mana mungkin terong. mana mungkin sengklek, apalagi cabe. Aduuhh… Eh, dia salah gaes. Ternyata dia beneran ngikutin Chen. Chen duduk di bangkunya, dia berdiri di samping Chen. Lu _Bodyguard_ atau apa, sih? Chen udah keringet dingin sama _namja_ pucet ini. Gimana gangeri coba. Orang pada liatin dia, dianya malah liatin elo.

"_Nih orang siapa, yah?" _Chen udah takut beneran.

Dia udah deg-degan. Takutnya ini orang ternyata jin tomang lagi nyamar jadi cogan. /eh—Daripada ngeladenin nih orang, mending Chen kabur aja deh. Mumpung masih istirahat. Keburu masuk nanti. Dia gajadi ngadu sama Luhan.

Waktu dia mau keluar, nih cowok juga ngikutin dia. Gatau apa, kalau dia bakal diaduin. Terus orang-orang makin ribut bahkan nyamperin dia, lagi.

"Lu-_ge_…" panggilnya ke Luhan.

Luhan kaget. Dia lagi asyik-asyik-nya gossip eh, adeknya manggil. Taoi dia lebih kaget lagi waktu liat Chen bareng Sehun. Jongdae langsung aja nyelonong masuk kelas orang.

"Lu-_ge_, dia siapa?"

"Lah… Chen belum kenal? Aduh, Sehun… kenalin dulu, donk."

Luhan narik tangan Chen dan tangan Sehun, buat ngenalin mereka.

"Chen kenalin. Ini Oh Sehun, pelayan pribadi kamu."

Chen sama Sehun saling berjabat tangan. Ini mau ngenalin pelayan pribadi aja kayak ngenalin anak tetangga.

"Kim Jongdae, panggil saja Chen."

"Oh Sehun. Senang bertemu dengan anda, tuan Chen."

Sehun dengan senyum indahnya pada wajah tampannya.

.

Ini beneran pelayan pribadi?

Kenapa enggak jadi pacar aku aja, mas? /plak

…


End file.
